The Arceus Event
by Shad of Shadow
Summary: The entire world has changed. Humans and Pokemon can now freely communicate. But the ones who were forgotten are finding their companions. And an ancient struggle has resurfaced...
1. Prologue:Sacrifice

**To any of you which found this from following my story "The Cured" I apologise that this has been what I've been distracted by. Please don't burn me at the stake. I promise to write more for it soon.**

**Pokemon doesn't belong to me, we all know the spiel. Only my OCs belong to me.**

* * *

**The Arceus Event**

**70 Years ago-Mt Coronet-Sinnoh Region**

The pair slowly slogged their way up the mountain, the mountain itself seemingly repelling their ascension. Icy winds bit into their bodies and the snow on the ground seemed to suck their legs down and trap them. Lagging behind, the older member, an elderly woman, was being pulled slowly up by the rope tied to her waist and attaching her to the other, a twenty year old man. However, despite the youth's efforts, the pair was still moving very slowly.

Turning back, the boy called back to his older companion.

"Grandmother, you must hurry. We have to reach Spear Pillar by tonight, or we shall freeze in this frozen region of the mountain." Despite his tough tone, a slight quiver of fatigue seeped into his voice.

"Jordan, I've done this trek many times to meet with him. We'll make it before nightfall, even although I'm moving slowly," his grandmother replied smiling, recognizing his tone.

"Grandmother, you were never this OLD when you made the treks before," Jordan replied, rolling his eyes.

The older lady chose to ignore this comment, continuing at her slow, yet consistent, pace.

The two of them walked in silence while Jordan recalled the many events which had befallen them since they started their trek. It had not been an easy hike. They'd almost been swallowed by a Geodude-lanch, nearly frozen when an Abomasnow had decided to sleep near their camp and his Grandmother had been forced to drag him away from the attempts of a Frostlass to make him fall off a cliff, to name just a few of their problems. However, despite this, they had almost made it to the top of the mountain. The legendary Spear Pillar.

After an uneventful few minutes of Jordan supporting his Grandmother through the snow, the pair finally reached Spear Pillar, the place strangely warm and lacking snow, despite the snow which blew all around the Pillar. Without a word, the two sat down on a fallen pillar, one of many dotting the area. They knew that here they were safe. No Pokemon dared to enter the sanctuary of the dragon trio and the place was protected from the elements.

After a few minutes of resting, Jordan looked up at his Grandmother. "Okay Grandma Sheena, what do we do now to meet with your friend?"

Sheena grinned broadly at her grandchild. "Now, we use the flute that you've carried all the way up this mountain, despite your objections to have to lift such a tool for no apparent reason."

Jordan stiffly nodded, drawing out the Azure Flute from his pack and placing it to his lips as Sheena had taught him. As he did, he began to play. He didn't know why. He didn't even know the tune he was playing or how to use a flute. He just did it by reflex, his fingers playing delicately across the instrument. As he played, he listened to the tune which he played, a tear trickling from his eye. The tune was absolutely beautiful. It was indescribable, simply beautiful.

As the final note died down, Jordan and Sheena stood there, staring at one another in silence. Then a mighty rumble began, shaking the whole mountain from its core. From the sky, a trail of stairs appeared, spiralling down to meet the two waiting.

"So...he's changed it since I was last here. How nice of him to make it spiral now. It used to be straight up. It did horrors to my knees," Sheena said, amused.

With a smile, she took Jordan's hand and pulled him behind her as they ascended the stairwell, each step vanishing behind them.

At the top, they both stopped to stare at what was before them; a great chamber so wide the walls and the ceiling seemed to go on until the very edges of space, its floor made of frosted-over glass. Instantly Sheena knew where they were: the massive and awe-inspiring Hall of Origin.

Without looking at the Hall, which had Jordan frozen in his spot, Sheena gripped her grandson's arm and drew him to the other end of it, where a ripple had appeared, expanding into a circular portal large enough to fit a Wailord. Slowly, the massive form of Arceus, the creation Pokemon, emerged from the portal. The sheer power he possessed seemed to radiate off him, causing the two humans to shudder. Sheena knew firsthand what that power could do. If he wished, he could end the entire world, as he had tried to 70 years ago, when Sheena was Jordan's age.

Sheena closed her eyes, her mind freed from its bounds to transcend both time and space to mentally make contact with Arceus.

Inside her mind, Arceus's thoughts wrapped gently around her in an embrace, and his voice echoed as he spoke.

"Greetings little one."

With another blip, Jordan's mind entered the stream, Arceus wrapping his mind around Jordan as well and drawing the three together. "Who is this?"

Sheena thought back her reply. "This is my Grandson, Jordan, the youngest member of our bloodline. How have your travels been, Great One?"

"My travels have been fine and safe. However, I sense that you did not come up here to speak with me about my travels. What is it that you wish to speak with me about?" Arceus answered, amusement seeping into him.

Sheena laughed at this. "Nothing escapes your notice, does it Arceus? Very well. I wish to beg a favour from you."

At this, she stopped, feeling Arceus restrain himself from laughing. "Please, go on. I'll hear out your request. I just find it amusing that I would receive two requests from the same family in only a few hundred years. Make your request, but I will deny it if you're asking for another jewel of life. We both know how badly your kind deals with power on that scale."

Sheena laughed.

"No no, nothing on that scale. It is simply this: Jordan and I stand before you as the last of our kind. My family's bloodline has become too diluted and now we're the last to possess the ability to speak with Pokemon and see their hearts. Jordan's two siblings and his father, my son, all lack that ability.

"You want me to restore that ability back to your family?" Arceus asked incredulously. He'd come to expect more from Sheena's family than something like that.

"No." Sheena replied quickly, trying to keep Arceus from thinking the wrong thing. "I'd like for all humans to share in our gift, to be able to understand Pokemon. To forge bonds which will last through even things that would break a trainer's trust with them. Your children and we humans would be united at last."

Arceus sighed sadly, and then shook his head in response. "I'm sorry. I cannot do such a thing. Doing so would drain my powers for years, and I refuse to be a burden on my children while I heal."

As the humans slumped, disappointed and saddened by the failure of their mission, Arceus continued. "However, I can partially do it, provided one of you is used as the template for doing so. Be warned: I doubt the one who is used will survive. To be exposed to my raw power is lethal."

Before anything else could be said, Sheena called out "I'll do it."

"No Grandmother!" Jordan cried out, his anguish transferring through the bond.

"I'm sorry Jordan. You need to go out and teach others to use our powers. I'm older and will not live as long as you anyway. I shall fuel Arceus' gift."

As she said this, Jordan felt the link break, opening his eyes to find his Grandmother floating in front of Arceus, her hand on his head, both their eyes closed.

As he watched, her body began to glow a bright yellow, slowly transforming into an energy being in the shape of his Grandmother. Then, with a blinding flash, the entire body dissolved, draining into Arceus' head.

With a mighty roar, Arceus fired billions of tiny beams.

"JUDGEMENT!"

The beams spread out across the land and sea, every one connecting with a human or Pokemon, every single one of them bewildered by the occurrence.

On in the Hall, Arceus turned back to Jordan, his mind wrapping around the saddened boy. "I'm sorry. To have done the ritual as your Grandmother wanted, or as close to it as I could do, required a sacrifice. If there was any other way...I'd have taken it."

Jordan sniffed "There was. You become exhausted, remember?"

Arceus shook his head. "No. That option would only have granted all humans a different gift. The full one version of what they now all have. A full copy of what you have within you. You have the greater gift of communication, they have the lesser. But a sacrifice would still be required and I sense that if I was comatose any time soon, it would put us all in peril. Now, you must return home."

Without warning, the ground below Jordan opened into a portal, the boy dropping through it with a yell. He tumbled through pitch black space, with only a few odd flashes showing that he was still alive at all. Then, he hit the ground.

Slowly, he opened his eyes to find himself back in Almos town, surrounded by people who were all alternating between the two odd events which had happened today: The beams of light which had covered the sky and harmlessly hit each of them and Jordan falling from the sky...

* * *

**Well, here's Chapter 1. If you like it, follow it and post a review. I love encouragement ^_^ **

**Credit to Ikkad, my friend and pal who edits all my stories to make their format readable. Without you, my stories would be MUCH worse.**


	2. Chapter 1:Daniel

**Sorry for this being late. I'm honestly out of excuses. I've had all sorts of chaos and when I finally get time to do the story, I end up forgetting or don't feel inspired. I'll try to update when I can, but don't hold your breath. Now, those of you who have encouraged me over this time-period, thanks. Those of you who actually remember this story and it's creator, EVEN BETTER.**

* * *

The Arceus Event: Chapter 2

Solaceon Town-70 years after Sheena's death

Daniel raced down the main street, watching the group of ten year olds ahead of him plow through the adults who were foolish enough to get in their way. Beside him, his friend Michael rolled his eyes at the sight, the Ralts on his head laughing.

But despite this, even Daniel was excited. The legendary Xatu seer had arrived.

Ever since the strange event seventy years ago, or at least so he was told by the elders, humans and Pokemon had taken their bonds to a whole new level. Telepathic links began to form between humans and Pokemon, allowing the humans to understand the language of a particular species and to bond completely to an individual member of it, and vice versa. That Pokemon was often called the "soul bond" or "bond" of that human. Also, while humans could talk to Pokemon of his bond's species, he and his partner have the ability to connect on a higher level. They would be able to connect telepathically and psychologically, either in tandem or individually. Such a bond would be so powerful that in the event of one member dying, the other would rarely recover.

However, Daniel was an unfortunate boy. Despite being fourteen years of age, he had not yet found his bond. The bonds typically would appear at the age of ten, with children of that age being drawn to a particular species. After that, a psychic bond would look at the child and confirm their partner species. But every single time Daniel was examined, the psychics would be stumped. Some of the stronger ones confirmed that he DID have a bond, but none could tell WHAT it was. The knowledge left Daniel with a sour taste, especially as he watched Michael play with his Ralts, his Dad working alongside his Aggron or his Mom cooking with her Roserade.

But this man was his last chance: the legendary Xatu seer; the strongest of all seers. Skidding to a stop, Daniel looked up to the old man, whose body looked like it would collapse at any time and like he hadn't washed in a month. The Xatu next to him was slightly better, having been preened, but it still was dusty and tired. The only thing off were the eyes of the pair, which were glowing a purple colour. There was no doubt that they could see the potential in each child already, but psychics often travelled around the place and thus have to charge for their services. Without a word, he looked at the mayor, who sighed and informed him of the offer. "We can offer you food and board for up to a week and a thousand Poke for each child after that. Triple that if you can identify the older one."

At that, the traveller's mouth split into a grin, slowly speaking, sounding like he hadn't spoken in months. "We shall accept that offer. Thank you, lord mayor."

Without another word, he turned to the little girl closest to him, looking deeply into her eyes, Xatu doing the same. After holding the pose for a few seconds, he broke eye contact and spoke, "Happiny."

The girl leapt for joy, running over to her mother, a brunette with a Blissey beside her, who was already bragging to her friends about how her partner's daughter had volunteered to bond with her daughter and continue their tradition.

With a smile, the traveller turned to the next child and continued identifying bonds. Nidoran. Rattata. Machop. Croagunk. The list went on as children happily told their overjoyed parents of their bonds. The psychic rested every half an hour, heading into the local inn and making the most of his payments from the village. But eventually the mass of children dwindled until only Daniel and the psychic pair remained.

The elderly psychic smiled at Daniel; rubbing his hands in anticipation for the challenge of identifying the "unknown boy" he'd heard of from the other psychics. Even his friend, who was second only to him, had told him that the child was impossible.

Locking eyes with the boy, the elderly man stared deeply into his eyes. After a second, his brow furrowed in concentration, which didn't ease at all when Xatu placed its hand on his back and increased the output of power. The sheer amount of psychic energy being output was amazing. Daniel could feel his hair standing on end and Michael had retreated a good ten metres from the standoff.

After six minutes of silence, the psychic broke off the connection, muttering tiredly to himself. "It's impossible...there's no way..."

Daniel groaned. He'd heard it before. The psychic tried to identify him, then complains about how it's impossible that their powers failed. His parents had tried everything. Exposure to wild Pokemon had done nothing. Medicines, therapies, exercises, all did nothing. Daniel was just waiting now for the psychic to tell him that he couldn't be identified and he'd resign himself to a life of solitude, no matter how painful it would be.

Deciding to pull the old man from his revere, Daniel spoke up. "Let me guess, you cannot see what Pokemon I'm bonded with?"

The traveller shook his head, seeming to only just notice the boy was still in front of him. "No, I can see something. Call your parents; they will want to hear this themselves, as well as my proposal."

Daniel's eyes widened, then he sprinted towards his house. The psychic had seen something! There was hope for him!

Practically ripping the door off in his haste, Daniel sputtered out his request. ""

Daniel's parents, who were in the middle of a discussion, turned towards their son, confused.

"What was that dear? Could you take a breath and say it again?" His Mom said soothingly.

Daniel took a breath, and then spoke again. "Mom, Dad, the psychic saw something in me. He said he wanted you two to be with for his announcement."

Their eyes widening like Daniel's, the two adults closed their eyes, telling their partners where they were going, then walked out with Daniel, their faces showing pure happiness at their son's news.

After a few minutes of wondering, they found the psychic sitting on a bench in the park, a block away from where Daniel had left him.

"I apologise for my disappearance, these old legs wouldn't hold any longer. Please, take a seat," The psychic croaked out, reading their minds and answering their mental queries.

Sitting down, the family looked expectantly at the old man, who began to speak. "When I looked into your son's mind, I was nearly blinded by what I saw there. Xatu managed to clear a lot of it up, but there are a few things which are still vague. I'm sorry Daniel; I cannot tell you what your bond species is."

At this, Daniel's hopes crashed. He felt like weeping at this. To have his hopes brought up only to be smashed down was almost psychically painful. Because of this, he almost missed the old man's continuation. "But I called you here for good news, not bad."

Looking confused, the three of them looked directly at the man, "You just said he couldn't be identified, how is that good news?" Daniel's Dad looked on the verge of rage, having just had his own hopes for his son dashed as well.

The old psychic smiled. "Xatu and I were able to make something out which no other psychic could. They all just saw a massive mental block. What I saw was massive linking potential. Only two possibilities exist. One is that your son can bond with ANY Pokemon, which clearly is not the case since he didn't respond to any of the wild Pokemon. Besides, I've seen that one before and it's different."

"And the other possibility?" Daniel's mother spoke barely above a whisper.

The psychic leaned forward, his eyes gleaming.

"Your son is the human bond of a legendary Pokemon."

* * *

**Well, there it is. Chapter 2. With any luck, the next update will be sooner. And, as always, I thank my Editor Ikkad for his aid in creating my stories. But I especially thank him _this_ time for being persistent enough to wait for the update and for correcting a whole paragraph. Give the man a round of applause!**


	3. Chapter 2: Revelations

**Hey All! Shad here. To those loyally following this still...THANKS guys and girls. I appreciate it. **

**This slowness? This is the result when ****Author**** and **Editor **have a disagreement. We've since resolved it, so thanks, Ikkad, for still being here for me. **

* * *

**The Arceus Event Chapter 3-Revelations**

The trio stared, completely dumbfounded, at the elderly psychic. After a tense few seconds, Daniel's dad spoke up.

"'Legendary Pokemon'? But that's impossible! No one has ever bonded to one of those before! Not to mention that they're all missing."

The old man shook his head. "Not at all impossible. They're just rare. I'm honoured to find you, Daniel."

Daniel's eyes widened at the man's comment. "But...you're Mr Williams. The legendary psychic. How could you ever be honoured to meet ME?"

Mr Williams smiled in reply. "Please, call me by my first name, Mitchell. As for how, I've travelled all my life and have only met two legendary bonds: you, and the bond of Mewtwo."

Turning to Daniel's parents, Mitchell began to speak to them directly. "Now, with your permission, I will take Daniel to a secret location to which the Mewtwo bond took me once before. It's only accessible by teleportation, so Xatu and I can easily warp there. The location is better known as a secret meeting place for all legendary Pokemon where they travel to meet with potential bonds."

Daniel's parents seemed surprised at the offer, but began whispering to each other about if they could trust their firstborn son with the stranger. True, he was famous, but fame didn't vouch for their personality.

As they did so, Mitchell began chatting with Daniel again, fascinating the boy with descriptions of how he had felt in the presence of Mewtwo's bonder.

Then, Daniel had the strangest thing. A rush of peacefulness flooded his mind and the voice of an elderly woman filled his head. "Hello, little one. This is Xatu. I felt that it would be nice to feel what it is like to connect to a legendary bond. Older psychics like myself can link to anyone, but not on a personal level like I can with Mitchell."

Mitchell laughed at Daniel's stunned look, knowing exactly what Xatu was doing. She'd done it before to another child, to the same effect. It had taken the two of them years to figure out how to create a "temporary bond" which allowed Xatu to speak telepathically to humans other than Mitchell, but it had been worth it. For one, Xatu would speak when Mitchell was unavailable. For another, the look on the faces of the people they spoke with was priceless.

Daniel, however, was being affected in a much stronger manner than most. He'd never had a true bond before, so he didn't know how the temporary one would be fainter and less stable than the true one. All he knew was Xatu's peaceful and calm nature flooding his mind, eventually even feeling Mitchell enter the bond to speak to Xatu in private (although Daniel couldn't sense what they were saying). Xatu soon cut the link, taking away the warmth of her thoughts.

Next to him, his parents still argued over whether their son could go or not. "I'm telling you now, he's-"

"Going."

Both parents turned to Daniel, who had spoken. In unison, they spoke the only thing they could think of. "WHAT?"

Daniel looked up defiantly to them "I'm going. This may be my only chance to meet with my partner."

Daniel's Dad started to object "Daniel, your Mother and I have never heard of such a bond before-"

"All the more reason for me to go. This is my only chance." Looking defiant, Daniel continued. "Either you let me go with your blessings or I'm sneaking off when you least expect it. I'm not staying bondless for my whole life."

Despite his parent's attempts to change his mind, Daniel remained stubborn about going and the following day found him walking out of the village with Mitchell, his backpack clinking and his face set in a look of joy. He was going to meet his partner.

As he mom passed him his Pokegear, he was given strict orders to phone daily. As the seeing-off was completed, Xatu placed a wing on each of their shoulders and the ground vanished.

Daniel could no longer breathe. Beneath their feet the world was moving; spinning. His chest felt like it was being crushed. He wasn't even sure where he was anymore, or who. _Daniel._ Daniel. That was his name. Who said that though? _Listen to me. This will be hard. Concentrate on my voice._ Well, he didn't have any other ideas, so he did as the voice commanded and slowly things came back. Xatu. That was who was talking to him. And they had-

With a thud, Daniel, Mitchell and Xatu landed, Daniel breathing erratically. With a glance, he noticed Mitchell holding out a hand. "Sorry Daniel. Teleporting is not easy at first. You may have felt like that lasted forever, but it was just a second. Since teleporting transcends time and space, you can easily be there for any time and return the second after you vanished."

Daniel slowly got back up with Mitchell's aid, only to have a new shock: Staring into his eyes was a Mew.

With a yelp, he fell backwards into Mitchell, sending the older man to the ground.

Slowly, he rose back up, Mitchell looking tired from the fall. "Mew, why do you insist on scaring people?"

Daniel felt the reply in his mind, a young feminine voice which seemed somewhat similar to Xatu's _"Because I was curious about his response. You should tell him now."_

Mitchell sighed, and turned back to Daniel. "Daniel, this is important: I've been a little deceitful with your family. I claimed that I'd only met Mewtwo's partner, it was not quite accurate."

Stroking the Mew beside him, he continued "This is my partner, Mew."

As he said this, Mew glowed, transforming into a Xatu, the same one who'd been with Daniel before. "Mew takes on the form of Xatu in order to keep our appearances up as a normal pairing."

The glow started up again, ending with Mew floating there again. "_Sorry if it's hard to take all this up, but we can't lie to you. Now turn around and observe the cave behind you."_

Turning, Daniel looked confused at said cave.

"_That is where you shall go. We'll be taking you inside to meet the other legendaries. Be prepared. Not all are friendly to strangers..."_

* * *

**That's RIGHT! More cliffhangers! *Has stuff thrown at him* Okay okay! I didn't come here to be abused! *Dodges grenade***

**Anyway, Reviews and followers! The more of those I get, the more encouraged I get to get past the writer's block and write more! I especially love the former, so even if it's "Great, keep writing this!" it's still VERY encouraging to me. :)**


End file.
